Kirby: Crystal Legacy/plot
Some events won’t happen unless you have certain party members unlocked. For convenience, these are colour coded as follows: *Susie (after she initially leaves the party) *Francisca *Dark Rebel *Chef Kawasaki Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins The story starts in a dark room. The only thing visible is a crystal ball, showing gameplay of previous Kirby final boss fights. A voice in the background states that Kirby had grown beyond anything they could have imagined, becoming more powerful than Meta Knight and defeating threats they’d originally being scared of, including “3 of the 4 destroyers”. A metal hand rests on the crystal ball as the voice states that Kirby has destroyed everything that stood in his way with ease. Another voice says that Kirby hasn’t fought him yet. The scene cuts to Kirby waking up suddenly under a tree, surrounded by half eaten apples. He stands up quickly and looks around at the green rolling hills of Dreamland with a worried look on his face. Kirby than relaxes a bit and then falls to the floor, about to go back to sleep. The reoccurring orange butterfly floats past and lands a few centimetres away from Kirby before flying away again. Just after the butterfly flies away, another voice is heard saying Kirby’s name. Kirby jumps up again and looks round, seeing Bandana Dee was the one who woke him up. Bandana Dee stands in a very formal pose, saying that King Dedede requested Kirby’s presence at his castle. Kirby looks very suspicious, and Bandana Dee quickly assures Kirby it’s not a trap, which prompts Kirby to look even more suspicious. Bandana Dee relaxes a bit, saying that he pretty much knew it would be a trap, but was simply doing his job, and it would help him if Kirby walked into it. Bandana Dee then said it was Kirby’s choice if he went to the Castle or not, and that he would meet him at the edge of the woods leading to the Castle. This prompts the tutorial, where the player is guided on how to travel round the Overworld. After reaching the edge of the woods, Bandana Dee joins the party. Bandana Dee breathes a sigh of relief as Kirby agrees to join him, and momentarily hopes Dedede will give him a pay rise, before quickly dismissing the notion. As they leave the small stretch of forest near the castle drawbridge, Bandana Dee announces their arrival to Kirby, sticking his spear into the ground as he does so. However, the spear accidentally hits a Scarfy, which prompts a battle and the combat tutorial. After the fight is over, Bandana Dee apologies to Kirby for causing the needless fight as the drawbridge lowers and they both walk inside. Bandana Dee says that the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos in the castle are not permitted to attack Kirby, but will attack him in self defence (this is designed so players can get more used to the battle system and do some early grinding or skip right to seeing King Dedede, which a few of the NPCs in the castle lampshade). After walking through the castle, the duo reach King Dedede’s throne room. The King is sitting on a throne devouring a plate full of chicken wings when Kirby walks in, which he quickly knocks over when Kirby arrives, burying a nearby Waddle Dee in chicken wings. The other Waddle Dees try to dig out their fellow Dee as the King walks up to Kirby, welcoming Kirby to his castle. The King states that he’s glad Kirby arrived so quickly, as they have a situation that may threaten all of Dreamland:the Halberd has been found several miles away, having crashed in a ditch. Dedede shows Kirby and Bandana Dee a computer screen, showing them the grounded Halberd. Bandana Dee is shocked by this, and asks if any contact has been made with Meta Knight. Dedede says he hasn’t heard anything; some of his Waddle Dee scouts nearer the vessel reported seeing several armoured warriors onboard the vessel. Dedede says he will reward Kirby and handsomely if he succeeds. Bandana Dee coughs, and Dedede agrees to give him a bonus as well. At this point, the Waddle Dee who was buried under chicken wings gets up and states that, if King Dedede is the king of dreamland, he should be sorting out the problem himself. Dedede tells the Waddle Dee to shut up, but quickly all of the Waddle Dees in the room, along with Bandana Dee and Kirby, are saying the same thing. King Dedede argues against them, before realising it would be a massive PR victory if he saved Dreamland, and agrees to help Kirby, at which points he joins the party as a playable character.